Elephant
|predators =All above animals |previous = |next = |hide =Large hiding holes and berry bushes and whirlpools |equivalent = / / / / |tier = 14 |special =Trunk hit |realeased = April 18 }} UPGRADED to Elephant! (Use your long trunk to attack and eat food! The is the 14th land animal in Mope.io and is the land equivalent of Blue Whale, Mammoth, and Giant Spider . Technical The Elephant: *Upgrades from Hippo, Killer Whale, Sabertooth Tiger, Komodo Dragon or Boa Constrictor at 500K XP. *Upgrades to Dragon, The Kraken, The Yeti, T-REX, King Crab, Phoenix, or Pterodactyl at 1M XP. *Can go Rhino speed on mud and water. Appearance The Elephant has quite a similar shape to Mammoth, but it is gray. It has oval shaped ears that are larger than the Mammoth's in a darker shade of gray, a trunk that points outward, a pair of cream-colored tusks that are relatively shorter than that of a Mammoth's, and a small tail sticking out the back. Its black eyes are rounded with prominent highlights. Strategies Wait in a hiding hole and wait for prey to come to you, then swipe with your trunk. Eat your prey quickly before they revive. If you're willing to take risks, try waiting in a hiding hole for a Dragon or a Black Dragon. Tail-bite it, then swipe with your trunk. Get back into the hiding hole before they revive. If you're not willing to take risks, don't do it. Instead, if you simply want to get to Dragon, hunt Rhinos, Crocs, Boa Constrictors, Ostriches, or Eagles, all easy targets for elephant. Hippos are good but are very hard to kill because of their ability, so try Boa Constrictors or Ostriches. If you see a Golden Eagle, SCRAM! If it tries to pick you up, hit it with your trunk. But, if your ability is in cooldown, try to run/hide before it can pick you up. You can also try diving under a rock/hill in a crowded area in the ocean and wait for preys to come, then come out, swipe it with your trunk and eat it quickly. Use your trunk to get food from trees and eat Mushroom Bushes, bees, etc. in one hit. Food with a lot of health may take more hits. You can also try using the same strategies of other animals which can do kicks or something kick-like. However again, you have to decide if you want to take risks. You should also watch out in lakes, because sneaky Krakens can dive under a bush or island and wait for you till your close by, then use their ability to try to kill you. If you give a good look at the bushes, then you might see them. However, when you are not aware of this and the Kraken gets you, quickly use your ability against it so you can try to escape. But it won't always help. If it does, then quickly dive and stay underwater while swimming to land. Once you are on land, the whirlpool has no effect on you. When it is a Sea Monster, then you're most likely screwed. As a result, run if you see any sign of one. Poll Who you prefer in one of these Equivalents?? Mammoth Blue Whale Elephant Giant Spider Gallery Elephant.png elephant next to a rabbit.png|An Elephant next to a Rabbit, a Dragon, a diving animal, and a Shark. fire elephaant.png|A burning elephant going into a hiding hole. Screen Shot 2017-10-04 at 9.54.42 AM.png|Elephant Killing a Dragon. ElephantTrunkHit.png |Elephant Ability. 95D0D303-31E5-4534-8B46-901B8C47ED95.png|Cheetah Mole and A Burning Elephant. Trivia * When old skins are activated, it has a purple color, the same shade as a Hippo. * It was released on the 18th of April. * It's ability kills everything except for Beehives and players in one hit. Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:High Tier Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Swimmers Category:Mammal